The Bat And The Cat
by TYZO300
Summary: Post justice league: Doom/: After taking on the legion of doom batman gets an unexpected surprise from one the legionaires. CheetahXbatman and will soon be CheetahXBatmanXWonderWoman. M for language and content


Sorry I haven't been updating any of my stories having a lot of problems at school and needed to this idea of a fanfiction here out so I could concentrate on the others. Anywho here are some pointers for the story to make sense so read them._** Disclaimer**_/: all you of whom you are reading is property of DC comics.

_**The cheetah of this story is the Barbra ann Minerva version **_

_**Bio: once a scientist who was involved in valuable genetic research. However, she explains that her funding was running out, and she was unable to perform proper experiments. In a last-ditch effort to prove the value of her research, she tested her theories on herself. The result was a mutation into a half-human-half-cat hybrid. She was shunned by the scientific community for her recklessness and ostracized by humanity as a freak. With no alternatives, she turned to crime to fund further research to undo the change.**_

_**This takes place after The new DC animated movie Justice league: Doom So if you need the image of what she looks like here's the URL link: just copy and paste. .com/imgres?q=justice+league+doom+cheetah&um=1&hl=en&sa=G&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=3H30uAj3CEopeM:&imgrefurl=.com/cheetah/29-8344/all-images/108-213589/cheetah396/105-2127793/&docid=n44yA7gA-rbuOM&imgurl=.&w=696&h=719&ei=y4xHT8adJ8bKtgf15rWODg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=180&vpy=66&dur=2019&hovh=228&hovw=221&tx=113&ty=124&sig=112671059392533501868&page=1&tbnh=146&tbnw=141&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0. **_

_**Brief prologue: After leaving the league batman Aka: Bruce Wayne Goes out for some big event in his formal attire until he was ambushed and knocked out before retaliating by an unknown assailant.**_

* * *

><p>"How did I get here" Bruce demanded shaking his head. "Oh I brought you sorry I didn't wake you but you looked so cute sleeping so peacefully" a female voice said behind him. "Who are you why am I here" Bruce demanded struggling against the restraints that where holding him to the table that was straight up. "Oh don't bother even with reaching your bat gadgets because they were gone the moment you were knocked out" she said making the billionaire realize who she was. "Cheetah I should have recognized that low sound you call a voice" Bruce said calmly struggling even more against his restraints.<p>

"Oh calm yourself batman" cheetah said coming around so he could see her.

"Huh? How the hell do you know" Bruce said moving his head to the side seeing her in her regular villain attire of a short cut tank top and low mid-thigh shorts. "When we first met as enemies I picked up your scent and permanently recognized it from I from when I was at the science expo during your opening speech as Mr. Wayne", cheetah said hopping up on the table.

"What's going on?" Bruce said as cheetah slowly straddled herself on top of the dark knight. "You see I know you have certain feelings for wonder woman and you kept them submerge in your own conscious". "And so I thought why not just screw with the man my most hated enemy" She replied. "I think you're just a tease trying to screw with me" Bruce said irritated that it was working. "Oh Brucey I am not a tease I plan on giving you everything you see and more if you want it" Cheetah said smirking at him. "cause I want out" Bruce said gesturing his head toward the exit.

"Aww so cold but I like my prey to be a little cold" cheetah said walking over to him. "You would it's just like you even though you're a mammal", Bruce said wishing he could shift to hide the fact he was roused. "Oh then you must like the cold to look awfully eager" cheetah said jumping up on the table and lying next to him resting her head on his shoulder. "Get off me" batman demanded weakly. "But I am so comfortable and I know you like it" she said as her hand went to his abs and started working her way down. "Hey!" Bruce said angrily as she grabbed the tent in his pants and squeezed. "What do you want" cheetah whispered into his ear.

"I don't want to play your games" Bruce said seriously. "You don't have a choice" cheetah said unzipping his pants. "Hey!" Bruce said trying to grab her but his hands where stopped by the chains. "Oh I am sorry do you want to touch" cheetah said leaning forward so he had an excellent view of her cleavage. "I-I-I- aha" Bruce said reaching to tear the top away then grabbing the key that was chained to her neck. "Oh my aren't we forward" cheetah said as Bruce dropped the key and cursed furiously. "I was just getting the damn key" Bruce said defensively averting his eyes. "I know so fun to play with you" cheetah said grabbing his head and forcing him into her furry breast.

"Let me go NOW!" Bruce said into her breast. "Not yet" cheetah said moving back so he couldn't reach the key. "Now for my fun" cheetah said jerking his pants down. "Damn" he said shocked as she tore his tuxedo off. "Delicious" cheetah said tracing her eyes over his six packs and chiseled chest. "Hey you messed up my tux" Bruce said trying not to stare at her exposed breast. "You tore my top were even" she said. "You seriously need help" Bruce said trying his best not to smile but finding it hard. "You're such a good size" cheetah said when she slides down onto him. Bruce said nothing as she was smiling happily knowing that she is succeeding. "It fits perfectly" she said feeling him stretch her walls to the limits.

"Damn" Bruce said feeling her tight walls clamp on his throbbing erection. "Oh Bruce" cheetah moaned leaning forward and starting a slow pace. It feels great Bruce thought as he grabbed the key and ripped it off and freed his hands. "Bruce naughty boy" cheetah Moaned as he slapped her ass playfully. "So good" Bruce thought sliding his hand to one of her fur covered breast and used the other to slap her furry ass again. "Brucey your such a freak" cheetah purred enjoying how playful he was. "Purr more" Bruce said flipping them so she was on her hands and knees and he was behind her.

"Oh Bruce harder" cheetah moaned as he thrust into her forcefully. "Damn so tight" Bruce groaned slapping her ass in-between thrust. "oh Mr. Wayne I love you" cheetah roared as she came harder and Bruce kept thrusting. "Fuck" Bruce cursed flipping her over and kissing her as his hands played with her breast. "Faster please" cheetah Moaned as his pace becameintense. "I'm going to come" Bruce said as her walls clamped tightly around him. "Me to hold on!" Cheetah yelled as she released her tail becoming ramrod straight. "Ugh" Bruce grunted as he released. "Oh batman that was amazing" cheetah said laying her head back on the table. "Why did you do this" Bruce asked himself feeling guilty like he had betrayed his friends including Diana wondering what her reaction will be to him having sex with her longtime foe. "Your asleep ok I am getting out of here" Bruce said getting up pulling his pants up and bolting out the door.


End file.
